


Nice To Meet You

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS Rarepair Weekend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: "Sorry I kissed you, I just saw my ex and you were the first cute person I saw."For BBS Rarepair Weekend (Because literally no one ships #MiniMcQuaid)





	

This week totally sucked. Work was beginning to take a toll on me, and all I wanted right now was to be in bed. But since it's Friday night, of course my friends had to drag me to this stupid bar, and of course they had to ditch me. In all honesty, it wouldn't be that bad if I didn't just want to go home and sleep. My friends said alcohol would help wake me up, but so far, no dice. I continued to sip at my Heineken and looked around, seeing if I could spot any of my friends. I had a feeling that half of them probably already left without me, those fucking bastards.

As I continued to sweep my gaze over the bar, my eyes landed on someone I hadn't seen in a while. I froze.

Evan.

Did he see me? Hopefully not. We'd broken it off about 3 months ago, but it still hurt to see him, mostly because he was the one who broke up with me. My hand tightened on my drink; I silently prayed that Evan either wouldn't see me, or would ignore me.

Once again, no dice.

His gaze locked onto mine, and he smiled slightly moving towards me. I internally panicked, and turned to the guy seated next to me at the bar. I tapped him on the arm, and when he turned my way I pulled him into a kiss. At first he seemed surprised, (I wouldn't blame him) but then he began to kiss back. He tasted like lime and tequila, and a little something else. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was nice.

I heard Evan cough from behind me and pulled away from the stranger. I looked at Evan in fake surprise and then to the guy I had just locked lips with. He was actually pretty cute, with his strawberry blond hair and stunning blue eyes. I smiled at him and then turned back to Evan.

"Hey Craig," Evan said somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey Evan," I said with slightly more confidence. "Good to see you."

"Uh, who's this?" Evan asked, rubbing the side of his neck.

The guy standing next to me put a reassuring arm around my shoulder. "I'm his boyfriend, Bryce," the guy said. I silently thanked god that this guy understood what was going on and decided to play along (and didn't think I was weird or a creep). "And you are?"

"His ex-boyfriend, Evan," Evan said, somewhat bitterly. Then he looked at me with a smirk. "Didn't think you'd be moving on so soon, Craigy," he teased, using his pet name for me.

Bryce raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh really? You're THAT Evan?" he said curiously. I did my best not to snicker, he was pretty good at this.

Evan looked somewhat offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bryce shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing," he said casually. Then he turned back to me. "Come on babe, let's go." I just nodded, grateful to be getting out of that situation.

"Pleasure meeting you," Bryce said to Evan as we walked away, Bryce's arm still around me. Evan just sighed and turned to talk to the bartender.

When we were out of eye and earshot, Bryce removed his arm and I let out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you so much," I said to Bryce. "Seriously, you have no idea how big of a favor you just did for me.

Bryce smiled and shrugged again like it was no big deal. "Glad to help." After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Um, you're a really good kisser." He looked to the ground, biting his lip and blushing slightly.

My cheeks started heating up as well. "Oh, uh, thanks, yeah. Uh, you too." I stood awkwardly for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. "So, is your name really Bryce?"

"Yeah. And I take it yours is Craig?" I nodded. More awkward standing.

It was my turn to try and be smooth. "Hey, I just came here cuz my friends brought me. Do you maybe wanna, I don't know, get out of here or something?" I smirked, and the blush on his face was very noticeable (and adorable).

"Sure, sounds great," Bryce said. "Gotta say, it was really nice to meet you, Craig."

"You too Bryce."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kind of crappy. I tried, okay?


End file.
